¿Por qué Hielo?
by Blimunda
Summary: Las hojas caían suavemente sobre la alfombra de musgo y Arya Stark corría tan rápido como era capaz, sólo podía pensar en el gesto irritado de su padre y maldecirse por haber preguntado.


**Renuncia:** Todos los nombres, lugares y cuanto esté relacionado con _A Song of Ice and Fire_ pertenece a George R. R. Martin

Este fic participa en el 23º reto **Condiciones **del Foro **Alas Negras, palabras negras**

**Condición 33: **Posee una espada de acero valyrio

**¿Por qué Hielo?**

Un nuevo desertor había perdido la cabeza esa mañana y no la habían llevado, sólo Robb y Jon como siempre, ella los llenó de preguntas pero no le dijeron nada, ni siquiera Jon cedió. Malhumorada se dedicó a vagar por los alrededores, era mil veces mejor que las aburridísimas sesiones de costura con Sansa y la septa Mordane.

Rondaba el Bosque de Dioses cuando un sonido peculiar llamó su atención. Curiosa por naturaleza, Arya se introdujo para saber qué era. Se encontró con su padre afilando su espada a un costado de un viejo árbol corazón, no le sorprendía que fuera su sitio favorito, también era el suyo. Le encantaba meterse al bosque buscando aventuras y modos de asustar a Sansa, había un ambiente extraño ahí y además nunca hacía frío. Aunque no le gustaban las caras talladas en los arcianos, le encantaba todo lo demás.

Su papá pasaba la piedra sobre el metal, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, muchas más de las necesarias para darle filo pero apenas las suficientes para tranquilizar al Señor de Invernalia, o eso suponía, su mamá siempre les decía que dejaran a su padre en paz después de cualquier ejecución. Esta vez no tenía por qué ser excepción.

Se había quedado oculta entre un arbusto y estaba por darse la vuelta cuando clavó la mirada en la gran espada de su padre. Por un instante se quedó absorta pensando en las runas y el particular color del arma. Para nadie era novedad que le encantaban las armas pero pocos sabían que le fascinaban aquéllas de acero valyrio, se sabía todos los nombres de todas las conocidas y a qué casa pertenecían, no podía decir cómo eran porque el maestre Lewyn no le había conseguido libros con dibujos de ellas pero no se necesitaba un tonto dibujo para saber cómo era una espada.

Un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza y se olvidó que estaba por irse. Entre más veía a Hielo más insistente era la duda y pronto no pudo contenerse la pregunta.

—¿Por qué se llama Hielo?

Notó que tomó a su papá por sorpresa por la forma en que levantó la cabeza para verla llegar, pero sólo lo demostró un instante, así era él.

—No lo sé —respondió Lord Stark—, ¿por qué vienes a preguntar eso? —concluyó con una sonrisa, ella siempre hacía las preguntas más incoherentes.

—Estaba pensando —dijo ella tras tomar asiento delante de su papá—, en quiénes pusieron nombres a las espadas de acero valyrio.

—¿De verdad? —la sonrisa de su papá cambió, era una de ésas que se dan ante las gracias de un bebé o un cachorro. No le gustó, nunca la tomaba muy en serio.

—Sí, unos son geniales y otros son estúpidos.

Cuando vio la sonrisa desaparecer se preguntó si no había cometido una tontería y debió haber usado otra palabra, pero necia como era, siguió ahí.

—¿Y cómo es eso? —Lord Stark preguntó, ella estaba segura que él estaba al tanto de su gusto por el acero valyrio.

—Bueno, _Fuegoscuro _es grandioso pero _Hermana Oscura_ es una tontería, _Veneno de Corazón,_ _Anochecer_ y hasta _Hacedora de Huérfanos _también son unos nombres sensacionales, pero _Dama desesperada _y _Vigilancia_ son para reírse. _Garra _y _Rugido_ son pasables, los Mormont usan a _Garra_ y su emblema es un oso, tiene sentido, y los Lannister tenían a _Rugido, _también, aunque es algo tonto.

—¿Y qué dices de _Hielo_?

Su papá preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja, lo que podía ser muy bueno o muy malo; hasta la Vieja Tata era más expresiva que su papá, y cuando él hacía un gesto, era porque estaba muy feliz o muy enojado. Decidió jugársela, no podía enojarse sólo por decir cosas de una espada, ¿verdad?

—Creo que es genial —comenzó—, es tan grande y el maestre dice que estas runas tienen hechizos, me gusta eso, también el color, leí una vez que no todas son así. ¿Tú has visto alguna otra? Porque a mi me gustaría tener alguna, o un cuchillo o algo, me encantaría un arco y flechas con puntas de acero valyrio, o mejor una espada, sí... una espada me gustaría más.

No le gustaba la idea que la espada jamás fuera a llegar a sus manos, aunque ella se había convencido que jamás podría blandirla por lo grande que era, de verdad le hubiera gustado pelear con ella.

—Eso está muy bien —dijo su padre al ver que había terminado—, pero nunca me dijiste qué pensabas del nombre de _Hielo_.

Arya se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, pensó que se había salido con las suyas pero era de esperarse que su señor padre no se le olvidara nada. Lo miró de reojo, se veía imponente mientras sujetaba el espadón, lo había visto sujetarlo y blandirlo, nunca para cortar alguna cabeza pero eso no importaba, con sólo pensar en la impresión que dejaría en una batalla, le bastaba para hincharse de orgullo. No conocía a ningún caballero ungido, mucho menos a un señor Targaryen, pero imaginaba que no podían verse más temibles que su papá con su espada. Estaba convencida que había armas que le quedaban bien a ciertas personas, Robb se veía bien con la espada pero ridículo con el arco, lo mismo que Jon, pero con Theon era al revés. No podía imaginar a su papá con otra espada que no fuera _Hielo._

—¿Y entonces?

—Es una espada grandiosa... pero el nombre no tanto —dijo deprisa—, ¿por qué _Hielo_?, ¿sólo porque estamos en el norte?, ¿por que hay mucho hielo y el muro es de hielo? Es una bobada.

Volvió a ver de reojo a su papá, al ver la mueca molesta, se puso de pie tan rápido como Sansa lo hizo el día que puso un ratón muerto en su cama, y sin pensarlo ni un segundo, echó a correr lo más lejos que podía y lo más rápido que sus piernas flacas se lo permitían.

No supo que lo que ella tomó por un gesto irritado, era más bien uno sorprendido, la gama de expresiones del señor de Invernalia no era muy amplia y la sorpresa y la molestia eran muy parecidas.

Después de unos instantes, Ned sonrió y pasó su mano sobre la hoja ahumada, recorrió la textura de las runas, se las sabía de memoria, incluso desde los tiempos que Lord Rickard la blandía; la verdad es que nunca creyó que él sería el nuevo portador. Sabía el gran prestigio y honor que significaba poseer un arma de acero valyrio, _Hielo_ era un tesoro invaluable y una de las más importantes posesiones de la Casa Stark, no podía concebir a un señor de Invernalia sin el mandoble.

—Aún así es un pésimo nombre —se dijo, sonrió todavía más y tomó la piedra de amolar.

El peculiar sonido volvió a inundar el bosque, y mientras él continuaba afilando su arma, se preguntaba qué nombre le hubiera dado él.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
